Because I'm a Girl
by KKT
Summary: AU Oneshot Mariah's blinded in an accident, and Rei leaves her. For what reason though? MariahRei


One-shot fic! Please R& R

* * *

As the season is changes to fall, the orange laves are falling out the sky. A young girl with pink hair fallen loosely on her shoulders was taking a walk through the park, using it as a shortcut to get to work.

A raven-haired boy was also there in the middle of the park. With a camera in his hands he waved the young girl that he was taking a photography of to turn her head a bit, and for the flash man to be moved to the right a little.

Just as he was about the take the picture, the pink haired girl, who was in such deep concentration, walked right in front of the camera just as the Chinese boy snapped the picture.

The "click" sound of the camera had awoken her. She turned and looked back and forth between the girl who was glaring at her to the camera holding raven-haired boy.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly replied, bending down a head to show how bad she felt.

The raven boy stared at her blushing face for a moment before nodding his head. "It's alright."

The girl smiled before running off to work.

3333333

Later at a small loft near the west side of the village, the photographer was in the dark room of his comfortable home. As he held up and looked and studied each of the pictures that he took that afternoon. He let out a sign of frustration as he tried to decide which picture he was going to use for the magazine firm that he works for.

'Looks like I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter' He groaned and continued to flip through the hundreds of photos, while occasionally sipping coffee.

Suddenly a knocking sound filled the room. 'Shit' He cursed as he dropped the five photos that he held in his hands. He growled as he stood up to open the door, letting his fellow roommate in.

"Lee! What?" The annoyed boy growled in frustration.

"Don't need to go all at me Rei." His roommate held up both of his hands. "Anyways how long are you planning to stay in this room?"

"As long as it takes to get these photo's sorted out, since the deadline is first thing tomorrow." Rei signed.

"Good luck man!" Lee gave him a pat on the back and started to head out. He stopped after two steps and asked. "Yo! You're still going racing tomorrow right?"

"I don't think so, I don't want to get on a motorcycle when I'm deprived of sleep. Don't want to scratch it." Rei scratched his head.

Lee gave an amusing laugh. "I swear you care more about that thing as if it's human. You're never going to gave up racing are you?"

"Not on my life. Well racing and photography are my life." Rei gave a laugh and put a hand to his heart.

Lee laughed once more before walking out. "Well I'm no idiot. I'm going to sleep." He gave a yawn before going to his room at the far end of the loft.

Rei closed the door and went back to sorting photo's once again. He flopped down on his chair and grabbed a bunch of random photos.

As he flipped through them he saw one that was different form the rest. He dropped the other pictures and held that one against the dim light fixture in the room.

A pink haired girl 's face filled most of the shot. Her bangs were flowing wildly, just like the leaves in the background. Her head was slightly turned, just enough so you can see the surprise look that she had on her face. Her mouth was slightly apart as if to say "o".

Rei studied the photo for a couple more minutes, memorizing the different features on her slightly tanned face.

3333333

The next day after handing in the photo that he had chosen, he took an afternoon walk down the park.

As the wind is getting more and more fierce due to the change of weather he's bangs blew sharply in his face, blocking his view. He signed and taking one hand out of his pocket to brush his hair back. 'I need to a haircut.' He thought and started to walk towards the hair salon that was about a block away.

The sweet sound of the bell ring as he stepped in the salon. He took off the toque that he was wearing to protect his ears from the bitter, cold, weather. As he walked in the shorthaired lady at the front desk greeted him.

"Good afternoon, May I help you?" She politely asked.

"I would like to get the front of my hair trimmed please." Rei answered with an equally polite tone.

"Right this way." The clerk stood up and Rei followed her towards the sink near the back of the room.

The clerk told Rei to take a seat and lean his head back in the sink. "We're going to wash the front of your hair." She told him and put a towel around the back of his neck. Rei nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the warm water to soak his long hair.

"Mariah! This one is yours!" The water never came, instead the clerk walked away calling over another girl to do the job.

Rei shifted his head and opened his golden orbs as he saw the girl. The same girl that he snapped a picture of yesterday came into the room, with a smile on her face she washed her hands and walked over.

As Mariah walked in she thought the raven hair man looked familiar, as if she has seen him somewhere before, she begin to rack her brain for answers.

"Mariah!" The clerk yelled once again.

"Coming!" She nodded and stood behind the man.

Rei lazily leaning back against the sink and thought 'Wonder if she remembers me?'

The sound of water filled the room as Mariah opened the tap water and put her fingers in the water. Holding it there for a brief second, testing weather the water is warm enough or not. Once it was she gently pulled the man's head back and let the lukewarm water soak his hair. She then grabbed the bottle of shampoo beside the sink, and began to massage the liquid lightly into his hair.

"So, you worked here for long?" Rei closed his eyes as he felt her hands running through his hair.

"No, I'm still a minor here." Mariah answered giving a light chuckle.

"I'm Rei Kon." He told her hoping that she'll reply back.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Mariah Li." She replied and continued to wash his hair as silence filled the air. Mariah suddenly stopped for a brief moment when she realized where she knew the man was from.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you're picture. I'm sorry I wasted you film." She apologized.

Rei gave a laugh. "I was hoping you would remember me. Anyways its ok, you actually did me a favor."

"I did?" Mariah answered in surprise.

"Yeah. I work at the Magazine firm in this village." Rei answered as the room fell into silence once again.

Mariah smiled to herself. 'What a gentlemen' She thought. Losing herself in her dreams once again she accidentally let her shampoo covered fingers trail over his eyes.

"Oww!" Rei bolted up, yelling as the shampoo stinging his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!' Mariah gasped and pulled back from Rei, as he wiped his eye with the towel around his neck.

All this commotion caused the manager from the back room to come out. The manger walked over and shook a finger at the worried girl yelling. "Is this a way to treat a customer? What if he was blinded? What would you do then? Are you going to gave him your eyes"

Rei looked at the pink hair girl. She was red, pressing her lips tight, looking like she was going to cry any moment.

"It's ok really. I'm fine" Rei reassured the manager, who was still scowling at the girl.

"Are you sure sir?" The manager asked.

Rei nodded his head.

"Go back to work, and tried to do it right." She told Mariah.

3333333

"Rei, get it at this angle!" A voice called out.

He looked up from his camera and smirked. "I thought I was the photographer Lee!"

Lee laughed and walked away.

Rei focused on getting the perfect shot of his Harley motorcycle. The white with green-stripped motorcycle was standing in all its glory on a rotating stand. The blasting light shined at the neatly polished bike, as Rei walked around, taking as many picture as he possibly can.

He was so focused on his work he didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Lee yelled.

The black-haired boy jogged towards the door, wondering whom it could be. He opened the door and saw a cute girl standing there, with an object clutched at her chest.

"What can I do for you miss?" Lee winked at her.

"Is Rei Kon here?" She asked shyly.

"Figures, Rei gets all the hot girls." Lee teased the pink-haired girl.

Mariah blushed, as she looked around the room, after the man had let her in.

"Yo! Rei! You got a chick at the door!" Lee called out.

Rei stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Mariah smiling lightly at him. He stood up and smiled back. Leaving his camera on the tripod he walked over.

"What can I do for you miss?" Rei asked in a playful manner causing Mariah to giggle.

She smiled shyly at him again, before handing out her hand.

Rei stared at the gesture then realized that there was something in her hand. "My hat." He said before taking it from her hand. "Thank you, I been looking for that." What Mariah didn't know was that Rei and left it purposely behind, in hopes that he can see her again.

"So…. How did you find me?" Rei looked curiously at her.

"You said you worked for the magazine in the village, and well this is the only one."

"You're smart aren't you." Mariah didn't reply instead she turns her gaze to the slick motorcycle.

"You race?" She asked. Before Rei can rely Lee walked up to them, handing each of them a coke. "Of course, Racing and taking pictures is his life. In other words, my buddy has no life." Lee teased his friend and slinging an arm around Rei's shoulder.

Mariah laughed at Rei's blushing face. "Are you my friend or not?" Rei punched Lee lightly on the arm.

"Hey, would you like to model for us?" Lee asked. "Me?" She pointed at herself. "Yeah, We 're a little short of female figures." Mariah hesitated "We'll pay you of course, and it's perfectly safe." Lee teased.

Mariah blushed, embarrassed by Lee's comment. "No, its not that, I trust you guys, because I read your magazine before. Its just I don't know, I never modeled before."

"You'll do great! Gave it a try!" Lee encouraged.

She looked at Rei and then back at Lee. "I can try for fun." She smiled.

"Great!" Rei spoke and pulled her to an empty space.

Rei told her to stay put and quickly got behind the camera, taking shot after shot of film. "Relax!" Lee yelled from the sideline.

After about 10 takes Mariah started feeling less and less shy. She then started doing posed and laughed continuously. Having more fun then she originally thought.

"You're doing great!" Rei cheered and continued to snap the pictures.

About 15 minutes later Lee called it a day, as much as Rei hate to leave he obeyed. He needed sleep if he was going to race tomorrow. He looked at the grinning girl and thought of an idea.

"Mariah?" She looked at him, asking him to continue. "Would you like to go racing with me and Lee tomorrow?"

"Racing? As in on a motorcycle?" She looked surprised. "Yeah on a motorcycle, what else?" Rei laughed.

"I never rode on before. I don't know. It looks dangerous. " Mariah put a finger to her chin.

"You said you never modeled before, that was fun wasn't it. Gave it a try" Lee added in.

"Yeah, It's the easiest way to get your adrenaline running. Trust me its safe. I won't let anything happen." Rei reassured her causing her to blush once again.

"Yeah! Rei's professional!" Lee yelled and slapped Rei on the back.

3333333

The next morning Rei and Lee went to the only track that's available in their little village.

Rei looked around, walking around the entire track before heading back to the starting point.

"Looking for me?" A cheerful voice was a heard. Rei turned towards the direction of the voice and smiled. "I thought you would chicken out." He teased. "Yeah right" She retorted.

Rei couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness. "C'mon, here's you're helmet." Rei tossed her a black helmet.

"You're going to ride with me, is that ok?" Rei asked her while climbing on his beloved bike.

Mariah nodded before climbing on behinds Rei, wrapping his arms around Rei's stomach.

"Ready to go?" Lee yelled at Rei, while fully geared him self.

Rei nodded before they raced off.

Mariah gave a surprising screaming as they took off. In under 10second they were going over 100 miles per hour. She wrapped her arms harder around Rei. What they said was true though; it was fun. Everything passed her like a blur, she soon found herself screaming out of excitement and both Lee and Rei headed for the finishing line.

"I rock!" Rei through both his arms in the air, as the motorcycle 's about to slow down.

Lee groaned and he finds himself losing to his best friend once again. "This calls for a celebration!" Rei yelled hopping off the bike. Lee laughed and climbed off his. He walked back towards his Honda. Pulling out a cooler from the trunk he walked back to the cheerful Mariah, who never experienced anything this fast before.

Rei walked over to Lee and opened the cooler, pulling out a bottle of champagne he smirked at Lee. "Are you ever going to beat me?" Lee snorted "It's because you have a better bike then me that's all." Rei rolled his eyes as he opened the champagne. The bottle shook as the liquid spilled all over Lee and Mariah who just walked by them.

"Rei!' She yelled, not really meaning it.

Rei laughed loudly as he squirted the bottle all over Lee. His friend yelled in protest as he got another bottle out from the cooler and sprayed it at Rei.

Mariah laughed at the two alcohol soaked boys, though that was not such a good idea. They both stopped and gave each other a smiled before turning the bottle on Mariah.

Mariah yelled angrily but soon find herself laughing like crazy also.

3333333

A week later, Mariah has decided to model for Rei's Magazine some more as the two of them grew closer to each other.

In other words, they were an item.

On a rainy afternoon Rei was in the dark room back at the loft once again.

He hung the picture up as they just came out of from Rei's one-hour process of developing them.

It wasn't surprising that half of the pictures were the smiling pink-haired women. He looked at each one of them carefully, fully remembering every detail of the picture, and the events lead up to the picture.

A familiar tone then filled the room. Rei stopped and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a cell he answered it.

"Hello, oh hey! Yeah I'll be right there." He smiled to himself as he closed the phone. He poured more acid to the sinks that he was using for photo development.

'Where's the cap?' he muttered to himself but gave up. "I got to hurry, or else I'm going to be late."

With a sign he decided to leave it and just put the bottle of acid back on the high shelf right in front of the boxes of film.

33333333

An anxious Mariah waiting impatiently out in the rain for her boyfriend to arrive. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she saw Rei standing there, grinning at her.

"Sorry, did you wait long." She shook her head as Rei got out his umbrella. Mariah thought for a moment before closing hers.

Rei looked curiously at her as she suddenly ran out in the rain. "Mariah!" He yelled racing after her trying to get her under his umbrella.

Mariah pushed him away and continued to run around in the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold." Rei desperately yelled at her.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" Mariah asked him, her hair was fully plastered to her face. As for her clothes, it looked like she just went swimming with full cloth on.

He shook his head. "Try it, its fun! I promised" Mariah walked circles around him.

Rei hesitated for a moment before closing his umbrella. Letting the rain soak him.

Mariah laughed and put her arms around Rei's shoulder, he followed her lead and put his arm around her waist.

As they danced in the rain, Rei knew that he would never be able to forget this moment. He leaned in close, close enough to see the water drop that have gathered on her long eyelashes. Staring at her for a brief moment before using his lips to engulfing hers.

3333333

Five month later after that sweet moment, Rei and Mariah were always together. Where there was Rei there was Mariah, and vice-versa

Two weeks before her birthday Mariah snuck up to Rei's loft. Looking around to find Rei nowhere to be seen. That is until she heard a noise in the dark room.

She grinned and decided not to disturb whatever he was doing.

Going to his picture filled desk and picked one up. It was a picture of Rei himself. He had a surprised look on his face because on that day, Mariah took his camera and snuck a shot of him. She grinned at the memory. She looked around for a minute more before finding one of herself.

It was a side profile of her. Her lips were stuck up like a goldfish's; it looks as if she's kissing the thin air.

She smiled silently to herself before cutting along the image of her out and using tape she taped it on to the picture of Rei. Now instead of kissing think air, she was kissing Rei.

She then taped the newly created photo to the wall.

Reaching for another picture she spilled the glass filled with juice that was on his desk.

She gasped slightly before quickly taking off the sweater that she was wearing.

Looking around she went to Rei's room and grabbed on of his t-shirts.

As she was putting the T-shirt on, Rei walked out of the room. Smiling at the sight of Mariah in the oversized Tee.

"Do you mind, I kind of spilled something on my self?" Mariah shyly asked.

Rei shook his head; instead he got out his camera and began to take more pictures.

Mariah laughed.

Rei then walked over placing a hand on her face. He smiled at her, looking in to her golden orbs, before leaning in to kiss her.

Unknown to them Lee walked up the stair and saw them. He had a jealous look on his face before running down the stairs.

'I don't care if you're with her Rei, You better take good care of her though' Lee thought as he walked away.

Life wasn't fair for him, or so he thought. It was true that Rei always had it better than him. But, the two of them have been friends forever Lee wouldn't do anything to jeopardized it. Though, many moments in his life he wants to lash out at Rei, for everything he's got that he, that he, himself doesn't have. He put up with the jealousy though, just like now.

Meanwhile back in the loft, Rei was still taking pictures before his camera made a beeping sound.

Mariah glanced at him.

"It's just out of film." Rei said after inspecting his camera for a while.

Mariah laughed. "I'll get you more film." She said happily, before running off the dark room.

"It's on the top shelf!' Rei called after her.

'Top shelf, top shelf' Mariah thought as she stood on the tippy-toes. After looking around it for a few second she found the box of films, behind a bottle.

AS she reached for the film she accidentally knocked over the bottle of acid. She let out a scream as the liquid spilled all over her face, her eyes. She screamed when she felt her eyes sting with fire. Covering her eyes with her hand she crashed on to the floor, sending hundreds of photos flying.

3333333

'How did it turn out like this?' A sad looking Rei said sitting by the emergency room doors. He covered his face with his hands and then ran it through his hair.

About 30minutes later a doctor came out. Rei quickly stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to him.

The doctor held up a hand to stop Rei from bombarding him with questions.

"She's in stable conditions. But, she's blind." The doctor said sadly.

Rei's eyes wide open. "Blind!" Rei yelled. The word just can't seem to get through his head. Suddenly the long hallway of the hospital room felt small. "Air…" He gasped before running out of the hospital.

3333333

Later that night Rei was alone in his loft. His eyes were red. In his hands the empty bottle of acid was clutched tightly.

"FUCK!" He shouted in anger before throwing the bottle across the room. He let out another curse and punched the walls to his side.

"I should have put the cap back on. So what if I was a few minute late. Now, She's blind! Why the hell did I have to be a photographer…."? Rei yelled out loud, but trailed off as another sob over took him.

Look to his right he see the picture that Mariah had cut out of him and her. Studying for a few minutes before heading out.

3333333

Rei growled as he was in a need for more speed. He gripped the handles of the bike tighter. As he is going around the track, he couldn't help but to remember all the memory. Each time anything about 'her' would appear he would drive faster, pushing his limit.

Finally the race is over.

"Rei! What the hell! You could have killed yourself out there! You were driving over 700 miles per hour" Lee scowled

Rei paid no attention to him; he instead took out his bike key. Looking at it one final time he walked over to Lee.

"Here." He said and dropped the keys to Lee's hands.

"What's this?" Lee asked holding up the keys.

"My bike. You always want it, well now its yours." Rei sadly said before walking away.

"What!" Lee yelled running after him.

He followed Rei back to their loft. During the whole walk home, Lee asking him over a million questions. Rei had not answered one of them; in fact he stayed silent the whole time.

Once they're went home Rei took out a suitcase and started to throw all his cloth in, looking at a small miniature model of his bike for a moment before throwing it in the suitcase.

"Rei! Are you leaving?" Lee asked in frustration.

Rei picked up his suitcase; he packed everything except for all his photography pictures and supplies.

He stopped for a moment to look at the picture of that Mariah had made. He breathed deeply before ripping Mariah out and sticking her back on the wall.

She's not kissing Rei anymore, instead she's back to kissing the thin air.

"Rei! Is this because Mariah's blind" Lee demanded blocking the entrance.

Rei glared at him before replying. "What am I suppose to do, she's blind."

"So! She's still Mariah and she's going to want you there as she recovers"

"No she's not Mariah. Mariah isn't blind, she's a different person now, and she is useless. I can't live the rest of my life knowing that."

"You're just going to leave her?"

Rei hesitated. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He reached out to pat Lee on the shoulder.

Lee angrily brushed it way. "I can't believe you're just going to leave her like that."

"She's blind." Rei replied one last time before walking away.

3333333

Mariah sat on the bench anxiously. Today was the day that she can take off the bandages around her eyes. Finally being able to see the world once again.

It's hard to believe that a week has passed. How she had lived a week without her eyesight, she didn't know.

"Miss. Li, its times." A nurse walked up to her.

If she said that she wasn't nervous then she would b lying to herself. Truth was she was nervous. When the doctor had told her that she would probably never see again devastated her.

Two-days had past since the doctors had told her that. She couldn't eat, or sleep. Afraid that she may never see the world again, she constantly rubbed her eyes, hoping for a miracle. She needed someone to be here for her, but unfortunately Rei wasn't there.

When she asked Lee to get him, he told her that Rei had moved.

That had not made her any happier. Rei had moved because he doesn't want to be with a girl that's blind. What good can she do? She didn't blame him though. He had the right to leave, the right to not want to take the responsibility to hospital a blind girl.

But, it hurt; it hurt a lot. More then what she imagined.

"Time to take the bandages off." The nurse place both hands on her shoulder. "Now, don't be scared if you can't see k?" Mariah nodded. It was a miracle. She didn't know how, but a while ago, she couldn't tell when, since her world was complete darkness, when she woke up from a unrestful, dreamless sleep, the doctors had told her she would be able to see again. The doctors called it a miracle, and she was grateful for that.

She held her breath as she feels the bandage unwind around her head. As the two patches of bandage that still covered her eye was de-taped, she let out her breath and started to get nervous. 'What if the doctors were wrong?'

The bandages were all off; this was the moment of truth.

She opened her eyes into a slit. Her vision was blurry, but at least she could see. She closed her eyes again and slowly opened them.

"Happy birthday Mariah!" A voice called out.

Her birthday, she had forgotten about that.

Looking around the room she saw about 5 nurses and a boy with black hair, holding a birthday cake.

'Rei!' She thought and opened her eyes fully, only to see that it was Lee, not the raven- haired boy.

"Can you see?" The nurse asked.

Mariah bit her lip and nodded. She could see, but not what she wanted to see.

3333333

Later the night, it was about 11pm when she got home. She couldn't sleep though, because every time she closed her eyes all the memories that she and Rei shared were like a slide show, passing through her head.

Walking down the stair in her pajama, she grabbed a carton of ice cream from her fridge and crawled up on her sofa.

Turning on the TV she began to eat mouthfuls of the ice cream. After about five bits she couldn't control it anymore and broke down in slobs.

Continuing to cry heavily she thought 'Rei, I can see again. Would you take me back?' She took another bit as tears streaked her face.

'Why can't you be here right now? We can celebrate, I can see again, I'm not blind anymore.'

Mariah let out a sob as cried and cried.

33333333

With her eyes puffy and red Mariah went to work the next day. Swiping up the hair near the back of the room, she looked in the mirror.

Slowing touching her eyes, she studied them. They were the same golden-orb as they were before, though they were dull. She thanked the fates or whoever it was that was kind enough to return her eyesight to her.

Glancing into the mirror once again she saw Rei walking in to the shop.

Turning around looking for him, instead found Lee grinning at her.

"Oh. Hey Lee." She said blinking her renewed eyes.

"Hey! Look at this." Lee smiled and handed her an envelope.

Mariah took it and opened it. She gasped. It was a magazine; on the cover was a picture of her. The picture that Rei accidentally took of her over their first encounter. Being moved by the picture she couldn't' help but cry once again.

33333333

Another week had past since Rei had left. Mariah tried to forget him. Calling him a bastard for leaving her like that.

Walking down the stairs, on to the racetrack she wondered if forgetting him was possible or not.

"Drigger!" A voice called out form behind her.

Mariah turned around and her eyes went open and mouth dropped.

Behind her Rei sat on the bench, sunglasses covered his eyes, as he threw a tennis ball to a lab. In his hand he held a picture, looking down at it and staying silent.

Mariah stood there for a moment. Surly Rei would have seen her, unless he was avoiding her.

She walked up to him, just as a gust of wind blew the picture out of his hands.

"Oh!' Rei yelled in surprise as he grabbed random hands of air looking for the picture.

He stopped when he heard footsteps waking towards him.

"Excuse me, Can you please pick up the picture for me." He polity asked looking straight ahead of him

Mariah picked up the picture and tears began to fall. The picture was her, looking surprised in it. She turned to look at Rei, who was staring ahead, and not looking at her.

She didn't say anything, instead she waved the picture gently in from of Rei's face. He didn't react at all.

A sudden thought then dawned her. 'Rei's blind, but how?'

As her tears fall again, she handed the photo back to back to his opened hand.

"Thank you." He smiled and closed his hand.

"Rei…" Mariah sobbed.

"Mariah…" Rei then realized who it was in front to him. "You can see?" He asked gently.

"Yeah! But… You can't. Rei! Why are you..blind" Mariah cried as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Rei sighed as he remembered what happened that day.

Remembering lying on the bed, seeing Mariah to his right. Clutching her hand tightly he heard the nurse to tell him to let go. He couldn't. The surgeons pulled his bed away from her.

Rei felt his hand slip from hers as he was being wheeled away. The nurse put a piece of fabric on his face, only leaving a hole at both his eyes. He soon began to feel drowsy as the procedure of transplanting began.

As he listened to Mariah's soft sobs he stood up. Calling his dog over, he started to walk away.

"Rei!"

"I'm sorry Mariah. I'm in no position to be with you right now." He said as she continued to walk. 'I can't ever tell her what happened. She'll feel guity for the rest of her live. I can't let her know about this. Looks like the doctors kept their promise and told her it was a mear miracle.'

Mariah tried to tell him to come back, but her voice was chocked with sobs.

"I'll always love you though."

* * *

Sad? Pathetic? lol and Mariah doesn't know that her eyes' were actcually Rei's. Isn't Rei sweet ) Anyways this was inspaired by the song because i'm a girl by KISS. Its orginally a Korean song, but they made it in to chinese, english, cantoness, hawaii and many more. Its such a sad song.

Anywas R&R


End file.
